Gone and never returning
by xXFrozen-RoseXx
Summary: Lucy was kicked out off her team... But why? She was replaced with a girl named Hana. Hana? I don't remember her... Join Lucy on her journey in Fairy tail, a new guild, and even in her training! Pairings not decided yet. - Story will start slowly then get interesting, please bear with me ; - ; . -ON HIATUS, SORRY!-
1. A new journey begins

**Hey guys! This is my very first story and I hope you will like it! Please do not hesitate to review or tell me about my mistakes because I'm looking forward to improve my story in any way possible! Arigatou~ (Thanks ^_^)**

* * *

**A new journey begins.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

After a 'supposedly' normal day at the guild, Lucy decided to go to her home early, only to find a rather angry old woman waiting for her on her doorstep.

"Lucy! Haven't I told you that you could not return until you paid your rent?, You should already know better than to delay your rent for one whole week." She said in an annoyed voice "Landlady, I'm so sorry bu-" "Lucy, no more excuses!, I know your in a guild so you should pick a job before I kick you out of here for good. Until then, you are not to stop inside your 'home', Now go!". Lucy was shocked at this, But seriously, what to expect from a grumpy old lady like her, without denying the fact she was indeed a week late in paying her rent. "O-okay." she muttered under her breath but still loud enough for her to hear.

Now she has to go back to her guild, her 'nakama', her so-called family…

_**-Flashback-**_

_Lucy opened the doors of her guild 'Fairy Tail' expecting the usual friendly and warm greetings from her friends, but suddenly the brawls and cheers toned down until it was dead silent._

_All of the attention was directed to her, everyone was staring at her as if they were waiting for something to happen, and that something certainly wasn't the closest bit to being good._

_She thought the weight of the stares would be lifted when her team came, but she didn't know how terribly wrong she was..._

_Lucy's P.O.V:_

_My team approached me, I felt a bit relieved that now someone is going to talk to me, even if this is a little weird._

"_Luce! Can we talk to you about something?" Natsu asked me his usual smile._

"_Yeah sure, what is it?" even though my guild mates were still staring, I wouldn't mind as long as Natsu was there._

"_I wonder if you mind leaving the team?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Erza punched the living day lights out of Natsu after what he said… I still can't believe it._

"_L-leave..? W-why?" At least I could keep my tears at bay..._

"_Well, we all agreed on it and it's mostly for you." Gray stated._

"_You know Lucy, when we always go on missions and return with almost half of the jewels because we need to spend it on repairing, If you go solo or join a less destructive team, you'll be able to pay your rent and save up some for yourself." Erza continued._

"_Besides we're replaci-" Natsu got hit by Erza. REAL hard. A-and wait.. I hope they don't mean they're gonna repla- "S-sorry Lucy… we should have told you earlier… We are replacing you with Hana on the team…"_

_H-hana? Who is that… I don't remember a Hana In Fairy Tail?_

"Okay_.. Sayonara.." But seriously who is Hana? Before I could reach the door I saw a Girl I never saw before, A short girl, her hair color was golden blonde and until her waist, she was wearing a sleeveless short shirt with a brown bolero jacket on it, with denim shorts and boots until under her knee._

_'I Think that might be Hana… I guess she's new, I haven't been spending time at the guild anyway' I thought to myself as I left._

_Natsu's P.O.V:_

_Shit! Why did I just kick her out! It feels like I'm being controlled.. By who? Hana? Who's that?! How could Luce leave with out any arguments! This is bullshit… wait.. I swear I just got a scent of salty water… Rain? It doesn't seem so important anyway._

_**-Flashback End-**_

Lucy's P.O.V:

I'm shivering just at the thought of returning to my 'family'… I sighed, Just how much more stress did I need in my life?

I don't know how they'll treat me after this..

"Blondie…"

* * *

**If you think it's too early for cliffhangers, boy are you wrong ^_~**

**Anyway thanks so much for reading it means so much to me *Tear tear***

**So.. what do you think until now? Who called her Blondie? Post your answers or your suggestions in the reviews!**

**It's short for a first chapter. Sorry TT_TT, This isn't kind of a chapter it's well oh my god i dont know. ._. .**

_**xXFrozen-RoseXx Out~**_


	2. Unexpected meeting

**I decided to update fast cause I got reaaally interested in this story ^-^.**

* * *

**Unexpected meeting.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I mentally facepalmed when I heard this. 'God. Do you have ANY other way to ruin the possibly worst day of my life?'

I turned around expecting her. Of course, who else is there… Flare Corona. Ex-Member of Raven Tail. "F-flare..?" …

"So you got kicked out of your team. Eeh?"

How did she know.."Yeah, K-kinda." Wait wait she's not attacking? I guess she actually meant her apology before at the beach…

"How about Blondie and I form a team?" So she can actually be kind, eh? "I'd be glad to, but how about we get to know each other better before we form a team…" I was very happy now, but that emotion was very soon replaced with slight sadness. "

"You know you can call me Lucy right...? And there's a slight problem with this. You're not from a guild and I don't think Fairy Tail will accept you there easily…"

There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Flare decided to talk.

"I guess you'll have to join _that _guild after all…"… "WHAT! I-I mean I can't possibly leave Fairy Tail… They are my home … My 'Family'… "Well Lucy-_san _you can say it is a temporary leave, because _we_ will train you to become stronger!"

She's right… maybe I can return after that IF I wanted to? Umm…"Thank you very much for this… wait wait you just said _we _didn't you? Who else is gonna be there?" She was silent for a moment, I thought I said something wrong, so I said "I'm sorr-" "Rogue, Sting get out here already. I know you were watching…"

Normal P.O.V

… WHAT! The twin dragons of S-S-Sabertooth!? Why are they-"Oi Bloondiee~" Holy shi- "We aren't from Sabertooth anymore." Rogue said. "The old shit decided to finally kick us out, we were seeing it coming anyway." Sting added, shrugging.

"Sting-kun is the strongest!" An exceed pops out of nowhere. "Fro thinks Rogue is the best!" And another exceed pops out of nowhere.

"A-anyway thank you so much for helping me!" Lucy bowed like, thousand times saying it. "No problem!" Sting says with a thumbs up.

Lucy's P.O.V

"So, w-why did you want to help me anyway?" I asked. "I am probably the weakest in Fairy Tail, so I guess it will take quite some time for me to improve one bit." I continued. "Lucy, you don't know!?" Huh…? What do they mean… "Anyway, I think it's best for you to go to your guild and take your _temporary _leave, Okay?" "Oi Rogue that was the longest sentence you ever said…" Sting told him with a mocking tone.

"I guess I'll get going then. I have to take a job first to pay my rent, but I'll finish it quickly, 'Kay? But what do you mean wit-" "**STING!**"

Sting's P.O.V

We turned around to see who has the guts to address _Sting Eucliffe _like that… "Well well well… look what we have here…" "**DON'T YOU DARE GET CLOSE TO LUCE!"** _Natsu-san _roared at me. "Natsu calm down. You know she's just been removed from the team by us right?" Removed? Since when did 'Fairy Tail the guild that treasures it's friend's ' treat it's friends like that? "Oi Flame-brain! I think she want's to explain something to us..."

Lucy's P.O.V

"So as you say after I was 'Removed' by you all I decided to talk to a G_ood Friend _of mine. Flare asked me to form a team with her but we have a little problem...- wait, actually why WOULD you want an explanation, _'Ex-teammates?_' It's not like you even care." I asked sarcastically. "Luce... Just get away, from Sting!" "_Salamander, _I don't bear a grudge against them, and they are not from Sabertooth anymore, and Sting isn't the only ex-member of Sabertooth here." I guess it annoys him I'm close, or even talking to Sting eh? In that case... I moved a little closer to Sting but not uncomfortably close, just to see his reaction." Luce..." He said with a little pain evident in his eyes. "Natsu, it's enough. We have to tell master that Lucy has been around with Sabert- ... Never mind, let's just go."

So with that they just left. I think it's the first time _Natsu _ran into Sting and didn't fight with him? I guess it's my greatest accomplishment so far...

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short, the deal is chapters might be this short but I promise I will do my best to update **_**every single day.**_** How is that? But this time I wanted to finish it because if I continue I can't make a cliffhanger… then… then… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**(」゜ロ゜)

**Bye-bye!**

**xXFrozen-RoseXx Out~**


	3. Goodbye

**I'm sorry I didn't update. Please don't kill me.;-; I didn't update because I was trying to make this chapter longer and I didn't want to make the story bad just because I didn't feel in the writing-mood.**

**But now you get an update ^_^. **

**And I also changed the name of the story-**

**I think I should shut up already. **

* * *

**Goodbye.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I had to go. I wish these interruptions would stop already. "I should get going then if you don't mind." I was about to turn around and head to guild before I felt a hand around my wrist.

"You don't have to pay your rent anymore." Rogue told me. I turned to him with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but this time Sting answered me.

"He means you should move out, cuz you're not staying here anymore."

… "Then where am I going to be staying?"

Flare answered. "All of us are going to be staying in the Forest. The training will be harsh and it might destroy our surroundings, so we need to be in a place with less people."

Guess they thought about this before hand, eh? Oh… w-wait… "I agree with you… but first… Rouge, w-would you m-mind letting go of my hand?" I asked as I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Oh, okay." … "Well then I guess I better 'move out' and leave Fairy Tail …" I said while feeling sad, I had to leave my friends, my family. I sighed and I left.

?'s P.O.V

Hehe… This won't take long… Wait for me, Lucy Heartfillia…

Normal P.O.V

When Lucy entered her apartment, she saw her landlady approaching her with a angry look on her face.

She told her to pay the rent immediately, but it was surprising that she understood immediately after she explained to her what happened. Now Lucy has permission to go to her room and pack.

As she entered her room she said "I guess I should write them a letter… They were my nakama and they always looked after me, so a letter saying 'Goodbye' won't hurt, And I can pack and do my other things after that."

She got pen and paper and started writing:

_To Fairy Tail_

_I still can't understand what happened today, but you're all my nakama and my family, so please don't think I'm leaving because of you, this is only a 'Temporary Leave' so I can become stronger and I can rely on myself more. We have all went on very tough missions together and returned safely, yet I was the one always being saved. I need to become stronger. There still is a chance that this 'Temporary Leave' might extend to a Permanent one, so no promises that I am returning after this._

_Best Regards, Lucy._

Right after she finished writing that letter, she got her hands on another paper and wrote:

_To Improved Team Natsu / Strongest Team._

_Thank you all for being great nakama and family, I don't know what I did wrong to have you make this decision, but I'm sure you must have your reasons. I wanted to tell you this before, but saying it is better than not, So, 'Was I a burden to you,? Was I too weak and was always relying on you? I'm sorry if that is the reason, so I'm heading off to train, and I just might return to Fairy Tail, And I have a little something to tell you before I go._

_Erza, You've always been like a sister to me, and even though you can be frightening sometimes, you're one of my best friends. (Also don't eat too much cake, Jellal won't like it if you did)._

_Gray, Please. PLEASE stop stripping, and I know you're not that stupid to not notice Juvia's feelings for you. Even I know that you like her back. _

_Natsu, Thanks for supporting me when I needed it, for being the best-est friend ever, for taking me on many exciting adventures, but mostly thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail. I wish I could keep going on these fun adventures with you all, but after all, every adventure has it's end._

_Thank you all._

_Ex-Member of the Team and Fairy Tail,_

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

Lucy's P.O.V

I was on the verge of tears after I finished the letter. "They didn't care about me, so why am I caring about them now?" I asked myself.

I went to get ready to leave by taking 8 of each article of clothing. When I was about to leave, I passed the picture of the old team. I picked it up and stared at it for a while. "I'll miss you." was the last word I said before I head off to the guild.

At the guild – Normal P.O.V

Everyone was still slightly shocked at what Natsu and the others did to Lucy, they all thought that every team, especially Team Natsu, had very strong bonds with each other, so they still couldn't comprehend what had gotten into them until 'Hana' walked by them and surprisingly everything was clear to them, somehow.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Everyone entered the guild, but they were surprised when Natsu was there first. "Oi Flame-head, I thought you weren't a morning person?" Gray asked. "Shut it, Ice-princess." Replied Natsu with a little grumpiness evident in his tone._

_Natsu approached his Team and said, "I think we should kick Lucy out; because she always complains about how destructive we are and how we can never pay her rent, I think she would also like to train in the free time she has." Said Natsu with no regret in his voice._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY!" Shouted Erza. "SHE'S OUR FRIEND, WE CANNOT KICK HER OUT." Gray continued. "I know. We aren't kicking her out. We are only replacing her with Hana." … "WHO'S HANA?!" This time it was Gray's turn to shout. "She's the newest member of the guild. Don't you know her? She was lonely one day so I went to talk to her and found out she's pretty talkative and powerful." Natsu replied. _

_As soon as he said that, 'Hana' Got up from her seat in the bar to walk towards the team. By now all eyes were on them. When Hana approached suddenly it made sense why they were kicking here out, and they all just nodded and left. After this incident Lucy opened the guild doors. This will NOT be easiest thing to tell her._

_**-Flashback End-**_

It made sense to them why they did that, but at the same time it didn't. They all snapped out of their thoughts when they realized the guild doors have been opened the same way they were opened in the morning, with the same person opening them.

Lucy's P.O.V

Here we go again, everyone staring at me just like today morning, this time I ignore their stares and head straight to Mira.

"Where the master" I asked, with not even a slight tone of friendliness in my voice.

"H-he's upstairs, can I ask you why are you-" I interrupted her with a simple "Thanks" and headed to the Master's office. I knocked the door and after I got the permission to enter I did.

"Lucy? It isn't often you come here, is anything troubling you-"

"Is this room sound-proof?" I asked.

"Yes, why are you asking that?" He answered, with concern in his question.

"I want to leave Fairy Tail." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Why do you want to leave so suddenly? Is something bothering you?" He answered immediately.

"No, everything is okay. I just wanted to leave for a while to get stronger and to be able to depend on myself. I hope you understand, master."

"It's okay… But do me a favor, tell me how you are with this communication lacrima, okay?" He said as he handed me a lacrima.

"Fine, now can you please remove my guild mark?" I asked.

"Are you sure about this? You will use the communication lacrima, won't you?" He asked, while moving his hand to my guild mark.

"Oh wait… can you please give these letters to the people they are addressed to? Please give it to them in one week."

"Yes, of course. Now do you really want to do this?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Was the final sentence I said before my guild mark was removed.

"Have a safe trip, Lucy." …

"I will." And with that I left.

Mirajane's P.O.V

Lucy went to the master's office… I wonder what she's doing?

She came out of the door. I should ask her now.

"Lucy, why did you need the maste-" I stopped halfway when I saw she didn't have her guild mark. The dishes fell from my hands.

"Lucy… you're not-"

"Sorry, Mira-san" She waved to me and said a quiet "Goodbye" and left.

* * *

**Worth the wait, eh? Hehehe… I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, so if you find any, please tell me.**

**I will try my best to update in every three days for a chapter about this length, or every day for a chapter the length of the others, and I have my mom on my head all the time telling me to get up, so please bear with me.**

_**xXFrozen-RoseXx Out~**_


	4. Forests and Suspisions

**Hello~ Rose-Chan here! I hope you will like this chapter and if you want please review. **

**I'm saying this because when I get a review/follow/favorite I feel like I **_**want**_** to write this story. –Simply reviews make me feel happy trololo** ~(^o^~) -

**Ok enough blabbering, and on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Forests and Suspicions**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was walking in the forest, thinking about the event of the day.

"I feel silly… leaving Fairy Tail. I always wanted to join the guild… I wonder why we have to be in a forest out of Magnolia when this forest is just fine? Now I'm talking to myself." She sighed as she kicked a pebble.

She heart some leaves rustling. "Who's there?! Show yourselves!" She said, trying to be brave, but actually had little fear in her.

She was shocked when she found a boy collapsed on the grass.

"H-hey! Are you okay?" She said, but many deep wounds that are bleeding heavily got her attention.

"We need to go to a hospital and fast." She said, with a lot of worry in her voice.

He tried to get up, but failed due to blood loss.

"Come on, I'll help you." She said as she had him put his arm around her neck.

'He's a bit heavy…' She thought to herself. 'This isn't time to be worrying about this, but I'll seriously break my neck if this keeps going'

"Sorry…" The boy finally talked as they were on their way.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Sorry if I caused you and trouble." He said, with his hair covering his eyes.

"No, no. You don't have to worry about that!" She said with a fake happy tone and a smile to go with it.

Minutes passed with this silence. Just as Lucy was going to say something, they reached the hospital.

Lucy's P.O.V

I rushed in the hospital and smashed doors open.

A nurse came and said "Oh my… We'll handle this from here. Thanks." She took him to the emergency room.

I sat down for a while to just understand what happened.

Sighing, I was going to turn my back and leave, but a nurse stopped me.

"Excuse me… are you a friend or a relative?" The nurse asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm neither." I replied.

"Well that's okay. He's healing is incredibly fast and we sense strange magical power from him but it's no big deal." She said.

'Strange magical power? He was a mage? What did this?' I thought to myself.

"I think I'll stay for a while. Thanks" I said as the nurse walked away from me.

I wonder what happened. Why am I even staying in the first place? … Oh well, it can't be helped.

? P.O.V

This was necessary even if it was fake. I have to get close to her no matter what.

If people suspect something with my healing speed, I have to get out at night or they will know who I am…

Normal P.O.V

_3 Hours Later…_

"Why the hell am I still here?" Lucy asked herself. "It's night, so I'll leave. I have to at least find a hotel or something like that to stay in until I head off with the rest."

She got up but there was a sound of broken windows. She was going to go and check it but decided not to.

After a while of walking, She spotted a building written 'INN' On it.

"Hmm… this won't hurt." She said as she walked in to it.

_Next Morning…_

Lucy's P.O.V

I stretched my arms and looked at the window. The sun was very bright even with the curtains blocking a bit of the light. I yawned and turned around to get my keys and whip, gathered my things from there and left.

While I was walking I met Sting, Rogue, and Flare with the boy from yesterday…

"Hey!" I greeted them by waving at them.

I got a "Yo" From Sting, a "Hello…" From Flare and a "Good morning" From both Rogue and the boy…

"I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself the last time we met. I'm Kuro Hayashi, You can call me Kuro." He said.

"Okay... I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You can call me Lucy, Okay?" I replied.

"Now let's go!" Sting said cheerfully. "Wait wait we are going now? I don't thin-" I was interrupted with someone dragging me across the floor.

"Damn it Sting I can walk by myself. You're gonna dislocate my arm if you keep pulling me! *Baka!" I yelled at him as I freed myself from his grasp.

Still Lucy's P.O.V

After hours of 'walking' I decided to voice the questions I wanted to ask quite a while ago.

*"Why are we walking? Couldn't we take a train? Are we there yet? My feet hurt! '_She Says_"

"God damn it Blonde anything but the train. And you're in your so-called spirit so your feet shouldn't hurt, you're not even walking. Now stop whining!" Sting replied, he seemed quite annoyed by my questions.

"Ooo… So even _The_ Sting Eucliffe gets annoyed by a 'blonde' like me? '_She says_ "

"Shut up and walk, or we'll leave you here." He answered, not any less annoyed.

I pouted and mumbled "Whatever… '_She says"_

_5 Hours Later…_

Normal P.O.V

"We're here." Flare announced. Lucy looked around and saw a very, very big forest with beautiful trees surrounding a big lake, birds singing happily in their homes, (A/N: I don't have the imagination to write these cheesy things, so let's stop it here.)

"Whoa… *Sugoi…" She said, astonished by such beauty.

Kuro chuckled and said "Well, we're gonna start tomorrow, so today you should get used to the nature and your surroundings. Also you better rest up, I won't be going easy on you."

'Kuro… he's suspicious. Even though I am a weak mage, I can still feel his magic power… It's… abnormal… Flare as well.' Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

***The **_She says _**Is from Horologium, And I can't quite say: **"Why are we walking? Couldn't we take a train? Are we there yet? My feet hurt! '_She Says_" _I asked._** The reason I think I shouldn't use the I asked in the end of the sentence is because Horologium already said **_She says__**, **_**And it's gonna be weird if I use the sentence above. Please tell me if I'm wrong.**

***Baka means stupid in Japanese, and Sugoi means awesome, -In this case-.**

**OC'S:**

**Kuro: A 19(?) year old boy the same height of Jellal, With light blonde hair and brown highlights, hes wearing a Gray long sleeved t-shirt with a black sleeveless jacket on it, and tight black jeans with combat boots.**

**And Hana is also an OC, her full name is Hana Suzuki, and she's 18(?).**

**Anyway! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! If I have any grammar mistakes/spelling errors that I didn't see, please tell me in a review.**

**xXFrozen-RoseXx Out~**


	5. In the past?

**Hello guys! Thank you for reading my story! And I can't believe I wasn't putting a disclaimer ._. …**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will always belong to the great Hiro Mashima-sensei and I have no intention of taking it. –if I had it, it would be full of lemons o_o-**

* * *

**In the past?**

* * *

Lucy was walking in the forest **(A/N: Yes again)** watching her surroundings. "Gah… why do I have to watch my surroundings? Isn't this a normal forest with birds and…HOLY SHI-"

She was interrupted by a Gigantic Bear **(A/N: I'm so stupid)** chasing her. "WHAT THE HELL KURO! 'Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She said as she ran for dear life.

"Punishment hi- I'll dig a hole right away." She said as she dug a hole under the 'Gigantic Bear' and 'he' fell in it.

"Thank you Virgo, you can go back now" She said, thanking her spirit.

"No punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No Virgo." She replied as her spirit pouted and left with a 'poof'.

She went to look for Kuro and eventually found him.

"WHAT THE HELL? THERE OVER-SIZED ANIMALS HERE! ARE YOU SANE?!" She yelled at him.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. Go sit down somewhere and let me explain, it's gonna take some time." He said, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Whatever." She said as she sat on the grass. "Now explain." She demanded.

*"You know a little while when dragons were alive, these _Over-Sized Animals _were as well. There was an ancient magic you can only learn right now, Lost magic and Black arts." He explained, but unfortunately Lucy didn't understand a thing. "What I'm saying is that it takes A LOT time to learn Black arts, so we needed to go to the _past._" He said.

-Wait for it…-

.

.

.

"WHAT! HOW CAN WE BE IN THE PAST! And wait… if it takes long time, and I'm in the past, we're gonna be here secretly until 'my' time comes or something? I'll be bones by then! Why am I even learning Black magic!-" She said/yelled. Half what she said was true, but what she didn't know was…

"This forest as a magical forest, it is the only part of the past that a special type of magic has been used on, so only here will be gone to the past. You will not age at all, but you will go one year in the future when you return to 'your time" …

"Oh." She said with her mouth shaped to an 'o'.

"But there were birds in here…?" She asked.

"That was when we entered. You have to get used to your surroundings before the magic takes effect." **(A/N: Now you know why you had to get used to your surroundings, Lu-chan!)**

"OH. This is confusing but thanks anyway." She said as she waved at him and made her way back to the rest.

' I don't think she understood anything, Flare.'Said Kuro telepathically.

'Who knew Blondie would fall into our trap easily? She's lucky you didn't lie and take her to the past _forever._' Replied Flare, with a creepy voice.

'Yep. Anyway, you should check on Sting and Rogue,it seems they are suspicious of us. Lucy as well.' He 'said'.

'Whatever. We needed people that didn't know about us so we could mix in easily. Who knew you actually make such a wonderful plan? Now I'm leaving, Blondie came.' She said as she headed to Lucy to talk to her.

Lucy's P.O.V

I saw Flare approaching me. I greeted her and we started talking, then I remembered to ask the question I wanted to ask yesterday.

"Flare, What do you mean when you said I had to join _that_ guild?" I asked.

Flare sighed, "We made a guild. Me, Sting, and Rogue. It's called Demonic Eclipse"**(A/N:I'll stop doing author notes if you help me think of a name for the guild, this name sucks T_T)**

I shuddered at the name. Seems dark… "Well that's nice, who's the master?" I asked curiously.

"Since we chose the master by the magical power and ability to take responsibility, the master is Kuro _for now…" _She said as she gave a small creepy smile.

She continued "Lucy Heartfilia. You're going to be the next master." She said out of the blue.

"WHA-! As far as I know I don't have a lot of magic power, and since my magic is holder-type, I can't be certain that my keys will be with me all the tim-"

"So you seriously don't know… Lucy, you have an insane amount of magic power. You had to have at least 3 keys, as your keys are working as spirits and limiters. Your spirits magic power and abilities are originally yours. Don't you notice if you summon many spirits at once, your magical power feels drained? It's just side effects from receiving immense amounts of power at once. This training is to teach you new types of magic, and to prepare your body to be able to have that immeasurable amount of magic power in it." Flare said.

I was so shocked. I mean it's like those novels I read, where everything has a secret.

"O-okay… why didn't my mom tell me before?" I asked.

"I do not know. It's probably because she suspected you to go and do something reckless, and _kill yourself." _She said in a scary tone.

*Gulp* "So this training is so harsh, there's a possibility of… d-death?" I asked, scared for my life.

"Yes. Now we will be waiting for you at home. You have to find it yourself." She answered as she disappeared into thin air.

'Weird… the last time I saw her she could not do anything like that. Bleh, whatever. Now I should focus on finding that house!' I thought.

I wandered in the forest looking for the house, and at the same time thinking.

'I wish I could continue the novel for Levy-chan, But she was ignoring me when I was going to hand her the novel, so meh.' I thought.

I was about to trip on something, but I balanced myself and found out what I was about to trip on was a…

_CORPSE!_

I my brain couldn't comprehend who it was or what just happened,, but what I noticed was a barrier disappearing and a house appearing.

"Awwh blondie~ I thought we could keep you from reaching here!" Complained Sting.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CORPSE! WAS IT REAL? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" I shouted. Ouch, my voice hurt my own ears.

"Noisy." Said rogue and returned to doing what he was doing.

"Holy crap I can't hear anymore. Anyway, yes it's fake. You should have seen the expression on your face!" Sting said, as he was laughing his ass off.

"_Sttiiinggg… What did you do?" _Asked a scary Kuro with a killing aura coming off him.

"Eeek! I'm i-innocent! I swea-" He was cut off by a knife flying towards his head but he dodged it just in time to save his life.

"MOMMY!" Cried Sting as he was running for dear life, with a scary Kuro running after him.

'Heh… reminds me of Natsu and Erza…" Just by thinking of them, a tear trickled down my cheek involuntarily.

"Lucy, you okay?" Rogue asked, stopping what he was doing for a second or two.

"Yeah.. I'm Fine." I lied.

"Okay then. If anything is wrong don't hesitate to tell us, we're your friends after all." He said, showing a small smile for a split-second after going back to what he was doing.

What he said made me happy for a second, and I felt a little better.

I slapped myself as I thought 'No Lucy! They were from Sabertooth a few days ago! I must stay on-guard even though I don't stand a chance against them.'

Sting stopped running for a second and looked at me with a 'what-the-f***-are-you-doing' face, then he continued running away from a maniac that's after his life.

I decided to look around this place. It seemed small from the outside, but it's considerably big in the inside.

I walked around for a while, then found a room saying 'Blondie woman's Room'. That room's definitely mine.

I walked in as I saw a single bed, a desk, a small table and chair and a letter.

I wonder who they are from…

I walked towards them and picked one up.

_From Master Makarov._

How did he know I'm here?... Tch. I remember I still have to keep in touch with them… wait wait why am I being a b**** to them? Gah… I'm opening the letter.

After I opened the letter I read it, it said:

_We are very sorry for the past few months, our guild has been terribly mistreating you and I deeply apologize for not knowing that one of my children was being abused by the guild. I will make sure they learn their lesson, even though it appears most of them do not remember._

_You do not have to keep in touch with me anymore, just sent a letter whenever you feel like it._

_-Makarov. _

I sighed in relief. What do they mean abused? OUCH! My head hurts suddenly.

I fell on all fours while clutching my head.

The pain stopped and I...

I remembered something…

I remembered what they were doing to me.

* * *

*** 'Over sized Animals'… I'm such a **_**genius… **_**Anyway, do you think I should say dark magic/black magic/dark arts? Which one is best? Please tell me.**

**Anyway! A nice way to leave a cliffhanger, don't cha think?**

**Sorry for making it so cheesy and boring.**

**Well, let's say I might add gore to it. Might even make it rated M from the gore.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA- I'm crazy T_T**

_**xXFrozen-RoseXx Out~**_


	6. Who is Hana?

**Hello my awesome readers! I would really like- no; I would LOVE it if you leave me a review. I don't know why, but it gives me motivation to write!**

**Also, what pairing do you want this story to have? I'll try to make it possible.**

**But I'm sorry for all you NaLu fans, Natsu isn't an option. (Why, you ask? Well it's because he actually FELT better after kicking her out, and I don't want Lucy to be all forgiving and shit. So yeah, sorry)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima-sensei. If **_**I**_ **had owned it, Fairy Tail would have kicked Lucy out and Lucy would have had revenge on them. –MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA- stop being sadistic, Rose ^ ^;-**

* * *

**Who is Hana? **

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**(This was a little while before Hana joined)**

I was walking to the guild one day, happily thinking of which missions to go on.

"Hmm… Bandits? Nah. Find something? Maybe…" I said, talking to myself.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who it was, but no one was there.

I quickened my pace to the guild, and the footsteps became faster as well. I decided running away wasn't the right thing to do, but I didn't know that it clearly was.

"W-who's there?!" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"Awwh Luce! Why did you have to know we were following you!" Said someone, who Lucy recognized as Natsu. (From the nickname Luce.)

"YOU RETARD! If not for you, she wouldn't have known." Said another voice.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Said _another_ voice, a female this time.

As they came in the light, (It's because she was in the dark place between the buildings, and there happened to be a light) I immediately recognized them as Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"Hey guys! I was wondering what jo-"

I was cut off by them coming towards me, and I was sure their intentions weren't very friendly.

**(A/N: They hurt her only like a little, but since she's 'weak', she went down easily )**

"Learn your place." Said Erza, then they all went.

I was covered in scars and bruises.I laid on the floor for a while, then when I tried to move, the bleeding started again.

"S-shit…" I said with the last of her breath. A bright flash of light appeared before I drifted to unconsciousness.

Natsu, Erza, and Gray's P.O.V

'WHY THE F*** DID WE DO THAT! 'I' always thought something was telling me to do this, and I actually wanted to, for once. It was only 1 from 1,000,000 of me that wanted to do this! But I didn't think of ACTUALLY hurting my nakama! It's like something passed by, and I had the sudden urge to do it! I regret it and at the same time I don't…' They all thought to themselves.

_Next Morning…_

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up in my bed and I went to brush my teeth, something hurt, but I didn't mind it much. After a getting dressed, I walked to the guild, thinking of what missions to go on.

**(A/N: No this isn't the same day, but the events are the same. She had her memory erased, so did team Natsu.)**

"Hmm… Bandits? Nah. Find something? Maybe…" I said, talking to myself.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who it was, but no one was there.

I quickened my pace to the guild, and the footsteps became faster as well. I decided running away wasn't the right thing to do, but I didn't know was that it clearly was.

"W-who's there?!" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"Awwh Luce! Why did you have to know we were following you!" Said someone, who Lucy recognized as Natsu. (From the nickname Luce.)

"YOU RETARD! If not for you, she wouldn't have known." Said another voice.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Said _another_ voice, a female this time.

As they came in the light, (It's because she was in the dark place between the buildings, and there happened to be a light) I immediately recognized them as Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

I thought this happened before. Nah, impossible.

I felt a sharp pain in my head, then I heard a voice telling me to run away.

But they are my nakama, why should I run?

"Hey guys! I was wondering what jo-"

I was cut off by them coming towards me, and I was sure their intentions weren't very friendly.

Then I remembered what they did yesterday.

**-Flashback end-**

-Still Lucy's P.O.V-

"God f***ing damn it! It was a memory erasing spell to make both of us forget that this happened that day! So the day was 'repeating' for us… That's why I didn't recognize that 'Hana' girl, I never got the CHANCE to go to the guild, I guess… but this also means they wanted to do that to me, and I'll never forgive them for it!" I said as I clenched my fists. If anyone was going to talk to me now, it's gonna be the end for them-

"Oi, Blondie, I'm hungry." Said the very voice I didn't want to hear right now, Sting.

I tried to keep my anger contained, and surprisingly it worked. "Then go get some food. What happened to Kuro?" I asked, actually a little curious of how he got rid of that killing-machine.

"Oh, about that, I just mentioned something about Fairy Tail and he left me alone." He said, also thinking about what he did.

"Strange… Now can you get out?" I said, almost at my limit.

"Whatever." He said and left.

At the Guild. –Before the letter was sent-

Normal P.O.V

"TEAM NATSU COME TO MY OFFICE. HANA STAY OUT." Yelled Master who was on top of the bar, with the help of MiraJane.

"Eeek. We got ourselves in trouble I guess." Said Gray.

"Yep." Agreed Natsu.

"I would love to see you all being friends and stuff, but now isn't the time for it." Said Erza as she glared at them.

They all headed to the office and closed the door after them.

-In the office-

Master's P.O.V

"Do you know why you've been called here, you brats?" I asked angrily, yet hoping for an answer.

They all shook their heads. I was about to shout at them and I remembered there are dragon slayers outside that will hear, even though this room is sound-proof.

"You idiots made Lucy break! Why were you torturing her like that? I should have kicked you out of the guild when I heard of this!" I said with a loud voice.

"What do you mean, Master?" Asked Erza.

"We would never do that to Luce!" Insisted Natsu.

"Yeah…" Said gray.

I gasped. They did such a despicable deed and they remember nothing of it?

I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Hana was there.

"Hana! I thought I told you not to come!" I told her with a slightly angry voice, but it wasn't her fault.

Normal P.O.V

Hana went in the masters office and ignored the warnings she received.

When the master opened the door, he greeted her with a ""Hana! I thought I told you not to come!".

She went close to the Masters ear and whispered something. The masters eyes widened in shock.

"I-I can't believe… Natsu! Erza! Gray! Come here. NOW!" He shouted at them.

"Yes master?" They all said at the same time.

"I am very disappointed in you three. Who knew the ones I trusted most had such an ugly side to them?" Said Hana as she removed her 'Body'.

All of the guild saw this because she wasn't in the office, and they gasped in shock.

"MASTER MAVIS?!"

* * *

**I JUST **_**HAD **_**TO DO A CLIFFHANGER! They are so cool ^_^ . – and I'm so weird- **

**Anyway, please review! They make me want to eat cookies . wait wtf.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Bye-bye!**

_**xXFrozen-RoseXx Out~**_


	7. Explanation and a 'Dream'

**Hello! Rose-chan has something to say so pay attention!**

**What **_**rating**_** should this fan fiction be? I mean I just **_**might**_** add a lot of gore or… SCRATCH THAT! This is staying a Teen.**

**And from now on, authors note will be like (bla bla bla). I won't put the A/N since it's annoying -.- .**

**I hope you like this chapter! And thank you for **_**all**_** the reviews/views I got. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei will **_**always**_** own Fairy Tail, as much as I want it.**

* * *

**Explanation and a Dream…**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"What are you _doing_ here? What is going on!" Natsu asked, his voice barely audible.

"You mean you want to know what happened? Take a seat, and let me explain." Replied Mavis patiently.

They all **(Natsu, Erza, Gray, Master, Mavis) **went in the Master's office.

In the Master's office.

"So where should I begin.. Aha!" She continued. "Remember that day when you had… _wanted_ to hurt Lucy, even if only a bit?... ?" She asked, unhappy at remembering.

They all nodded.

"I can read minds of Fairy Tail mages, but not very clearly, so I didn't exactly know what you wanted to do. I thought it was a good deed, therefore I helped you do what you _really _wanted to do at that moment. That's what you felt when _I _passed by. I did the same when you were about to kick Lucy out, and the same when the guild was suspicious of your actions. I was just giving them courage to do what they actually wanted to do, but I never knew it was such a despicable thing." She said, only regret in her tone.

"But what's with this… If we were… doing _that _to her, how did Natsu talk to you that day?" **(Remember when Natsu said in Chapter 3: **_**"She's the newest member of the guild. Don't you know her? She was lonely one day so I went to talk to her and found out she's pretty talkative and powerful.")**_Erza asked.

"Yes, that happened. She managed two days without that _torture_. It's because a part of her was telling herself to flee. And in the first day she managed without torture, Natsu came and talked to me, the day after that you kicked her out." Mavis said, trying to make sense.

There was a dead silence. Gray opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it closed. But he eventually decided people need to know about this and said "The days weren't the same. Does this mean we have been doing…" He gulped before continuing "_That_ to her every day?"

Everyone **(Except the Master and Mavis)** trembled at the thought of this.

"Yes." Mavis answered, trying to keep them calm.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! HOW COULD WE BE TORTURING **(When I say torture, I mean it. They didn't know exactly what they were doing to her and they expected the worst, so they couldn't say it I guess?) **OUR NAKAMA EVERYDAY?!" Natsu roared.

"NATSU! Sit down!" Master replied with an equally loud voice.

Natsu wasn't going to listen to Master, but they all shot a deadly glare at him, he changed his mind immediately and sat.

"Okay. As I was saying, you were doing what you really wanted to do. So part of your memory has been erased, which unfortunately was the part of you torturing her. So you kept… doing it to… her…" Mavis said, feeling guilty for what happened.

"So your saying that they did what they actually wanted to do, and you only gave them the 'courage' to do it?" The current Master asked.

"Yes…" Answered Mavis.

There was another silence.

"So… we will take our leave, Master." Erza said, looking very sad.

"Okay." Answered Master and they all left.

Then Master went to his desk and started writing a letter.

-Lucy's side ^_^-

Lucy's P.O.V

It's already 9:00. I should take a shower then sleep.

I went to the shower and turned the water on. As I was waiting for the waters temperature to be even, I removed my clothes and put them in the laundry basket, and that's when I saw them.

"So…if I ever need proofthat my _nakama _tortured me, here it is… I was wrong about them." I said to myself, putting more emphasis on the word '_Nakama_'.

I stepped inside the shower and shampooed my hair, etc… **(You know how to shower, right? So I don't have to write this ^ ^;) **and stepped out.

After that, I dried my hair and brushed my teeth, but I still had a towel on…

Sting came out of nowhere and said "I thought Kuro told you to go to sleep early-"

He was interrupted with a massive nosebleed.

"STING! GET THE HELL OUT! I'M BEING KIND AND NOT KILLING YOU! NOW OUT! OUT! OUT!" I screamed at him as I threw everything I had in hand at him. What a pervert…

He fainted, so I had to throw him out of the room. After I finished that, I locked the door and changed into my pajamas.

"So tomorrow is the day we begin? I wonder what we're gonna do…" Was the last sentence I said as I went to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_-Lucy's Dream-_

_I woke up in a Forest… it's very familiar, just like the one I'm in right now, but it's somehow different._

"_Run…" I heard a voice. Unsure of its owner, I went closer to the source._

_I kept walking for what seemed like forever, but I stopped when I heard some other voices._

"_Blondie… Fell into…Trap" I was able to make out some words. I walked slowly and it hit me._

"_F-flare…?" I asked, terrified of the sight in front of me._

"_Yes, Blondie?" She answered with her old scary voice, while stepping down from some things… _

_It was suddenly bright, so it took me a while to adjust to the sight. When I did, I was greeted by a pile of… corpses…_

_I fell on my knees not believing what happened, I shouldn't jump to conclusions._

"_You… didn't do this, right? Flare-s-san…?" I asked while trying not to faint from the terror._

"_Yes. And you're next, Blondie!" She said as she set her hair on fire and thrusted her hair towards me._

_-End of dream-_

I woke up panting from such a terrifying dream. It seemed so real…

After a while, I understood that it was just a dream and looked around me to see everyone, not to mention a worried Kuro beside me.

"Finally, you're okay." He told me with relief evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah… What happened?" I asked.

"You tell us! You were talking to someone in your sleep, and all of a sudden you got fresh wounds on your skin!" Sting said, obviously worried.

"Hehe… who knew _the Sting Eucliffe _would feel worried for someone-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my stomach, and I coughed up blood.

"Lucy!" They all approached me and laid me on the bed, Flare just stood there, staring…

"I think I'll tell you about the d-dream now…" I said, I didn't know if it was a dream anymore.

After explaining everything, Kuro and Flare were nowhere to be seen.

"Well that's just weird." Sting said, raising an eyebrow in thought.

"Honestly, me and Sting have been suspicious of Flare and Kuro, but mostly Flare." Rogue stated, joining the conversation.

I sighed. "Well at least the wounds aren't serious. I guess I have to rest a bit before training. Sorry guys" I said with a small smile and closed my eyes.

-Meanwhile with Kuro and Flare…-

Normal P.O.V

**(You can skip this, but then it won't be long :P)**

"How could you _do_ that?! Aren't they suspicious of us enough?!" Kuro asked angrily, obviously furious with how reckless Flare can be.

"I didn't know it would have damaged her physically!" Flare said in attempt to defend herself, and also to reason with her _friend_.

"…Well you're lucky that she only saw your _old _magic, and the magic that lets you enter dreams is completely unknown off… but that leaves how she got the wounds, that even I don't remember knowing of." He sighed.

"I might know how... but in that case we must've underestimated her." She said.

"It doesn't matter! Underestimated or overestimated, this is much more serious than you ever thought." He said seriously.

"Whatever. Anyway, from what I know, only people that have magical power at the level of the top 4 Wizard Saints can get injured from a battle in a dream, but they can actually fight so they never get injured, but in this case, _that_ can't even be called a battle." Flare laughed when she remembered the 'dream', but was quick to stop when she got a deadly glare from Kuro.

"So you're saying that she has as much magical power as the strongest wizard saints?" He asked.

"Seems like it. But I wonder how the _strongest_ can get injured from a mere dream?" She wondered.

"_Now_ I remember being told about this" Kuro said and mentally face-palmed

"It seems she felt the reality in the dream, so she was using her magic in _real_ for the 'dream' battle." He said.

"So what does that have to do with getting the wounds?" Flare asked curiously,

"Listen carefully, since this is very abnormal… it seems those wounds are self-inflicted."

"…WHAT! Why?!-" She was about to continue until he started again.

"Because of its reality feel, it was unusual to not have a wound after a 'battle', so a part of her magic took the _honor_ of inflicting them. Anymore questions?" He asked.

"N-no…" She said, still trying to process all of this information.

"Good. Now make sure that they don't get any more suspicious of us after this, because if they do, I'm sure you know what is at risk, don't you?" He said.

She gulped and answered. "Our identities…"

"Good, now let's get going. We shouldn't stay away for long you know." He said cheerfully like the Kuro the rest of them know, and they walked back to their 'home'.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the late update! Side-effects of staying up late decide to show up now and kill my head ^ ^;. I tried my best to make it long, even though almost all of it is being suspicious and shit. I'll start the training, and maybe make a time-skip… Hehehe.**

**So please, review/favorite/follow, they make me want to write this fan fiction for you, otherwise I'm just writing it to the air ._. jk.**

**I'm so proud of myself LOL longest chapter yet! Woot!**

**By the way, I reaaally need a cover photo! I would be very grateful if you help me find one T^T.**

_**xXFrozen-RoseXx Out~**_


	8. Sorry

**Hey guys... sorry if you thought this was a chapter, it's just an authors note.**

**So lately, I've been having connection problems... and I was travelling for 2 weeks SO IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I have to arrange the spell errors in this story and update it, okay? I really apologize.**


End file.
